The present invention relates to a therapeutic back support which can be used by a user sitting in a chair. With the present invention weight is removed from the spine when the user sits in the chair.
There are many persons today who suffer from lower back aches and back pain. To alleviate the pain, persons suffering from back pain try to get off their feet to take weight off their lower back. The mere sitting in a chair does not reduce the weight of the torso off their lower back but many persons find that it is necessary to sit much of the time either at a desk or time traveling in automobiles or airplanes. The sitting process places significant stress on the lower back.
A back support for use with a chair is known such as shown in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0146475 to Rutty. The Rutty reference describes fitting a rib band wrapped around the user's rib cage, just under the arms. The rib band includes a Velcro type surface adapted to connect with a Velcro surface disposed on the front of a chair back. When a user sits in a chair and the Velcro surfaces are meshed together, the rib band will support some weight of the user which is transferred to the seat-back through the hook-loop connection.